Don't Fall in Love
by Frappawhip Loves Starbucks
Summary: Eliot tries hard to let go of the love of her life, but her mind is torn in two.


Oh, God, here he comes. Don't forget to be cool and yourself. Don't primp yourself, you'll look stupid. Okay, just push it back out of your face while staring at the sheet in front of you. Don't melt when you see his face, either.

"Here's coffee for you. You've been up for over 48 hours." Dammit, I just melted. Don't show it.

"Oh, I got some a couple of hours ago." Right. "Thanks for the offer." Now you're getting mushy. Get out of there now. Just say you have to check up on a patient.

"I already got all of your patients checked for you at the request of Dr. Cox. Your welcome."

Alright, just pretend like you need to work in the ER. "Well, I to work in the ER anyway." Finally, you did you something right!

"They've got enough people there. Just relax." What?

"I have to finish my shift."

"Do you want to go to dinner when we both have a night off?"

Let him off easy. It's too cliché. "Sure." Eliot. Seriously. Change your answer right now. "That sounds nice." Idiot.

"Call me when you get off." Don't watch him leave. Focus on your paper.

Nice job. Real smooth. When you get there, pretend like you are two colleagues having a nonchalant dinner. Never do that again unless it's in a bar with Turk and Carla there to protect you.

-

"That was nice. I'd like to do that again. I know that my child might make it hard for us, but don't let that bother you."

"It won't." That is the farthest thing from the truth. Tell him the truth. You're friends. You can trust him; he's your friend. "Don't worry about me." Great. Moving on to deal with that later, you don't want to go on another date."I'll find out when I'm free for our next date." Idiot.

"Great." Once again, do not watch him walk away so you can check out his butt.

"Eliot, if you want me to tell him you don't want to go to dinner again, I can help you there." Sweet Carla coming to my aid. Oh, how nice it is. "Or I could have Turk do it for you." Tempting, but I need to do it myself.

"I can handle it myself. Thanks, Carla." Truth comes out!

"If not, just come back." Good to know. I just might need your help after all.

"It's nice to have friends." Now, I have to go check the patient with chronic migraines. Didn't he walk that way just a few seconds before? Great. Stare at the floor if he passes. Good, I never passed him. Crap, he's in the room I need into. Why is he checking the patient I was supposed to. I really hate him having this authority. It gets annoying when he invades.

"I can get it from here. I am a doctor." Good job.

"You're shaking at the knees." Did he look at me at all? Can he read me that well? I'm so vulnerable to him. This is not good."Why?"

"Too much coffee. That happens." Great lie.

"Of course. You can just take the ER Ward you are so fond of."

"Yes." Back out of there, right now. You can't be in this situation. Why are my feet not moving?

"Unless you are here to give me your schedule, you can leave."

"Right." Move, stupid feet!

"Do you need help moving? I though you could function just fine."

"Right." Stop it.

"For heaven's sake, stop repeating yourself and move yourself to the ER Ward."

"Right." Seriously?

"Do you have duct tape so I won't keep hearing the same word over and over again?"

"Right." Stupid mouth, shut it!

"Nurse!" I thought he only made me look stupid, not make me jump in fright. Here she comes. "Take this doctor to the ER. Make sure she stays there until her shift is over. Then make her go home. But please don't babysit her."

"Sure." Stop moving. I want to stay here with him. Wait, I thought I couldn't do this with him. Shit, how can someone feel so much in one instance? Watch you language. Don't take me away from him. I want to stay here among the love of my life. Stop talking like that. He's no more than a boss/colleague.

-

What are you doing here? You can't just do this without being invited. Go back to you house. No, don't knock. Put your hand down. Don't melt when you see him, then. Go in and tell him what you feel on the couch, but be careful about that location. Heaven forbid, do not go into the bedroom, and don't let him lead you there. Don't even kiss him.

"Hi." You just melted.

"Can I come in?" You're going down the right track.

"Need you ask?" Duh.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Again, need you ask?" Duh. Just step inside and sit on the couch. Refuse every food and drink offer. Good, you completed half of that so far.

"Coffee with cream and sugar?" Don't. Don't.

"You know me well." Real smooth, idiot. "Listen, I like you…a lot. Correction, I love you. But I don't want to get involved with you. You have a child and women you can go back to. But we're both doctors and wouldn't have a lot of time with each other. Please don't ask me one more time to go on a date with you. I will say yes and things will turn out bad for us. That's all I came here for. I'll see you tomorrow." Why is he walking over here? Better yet, why are you crying? He's sitting down close to you, so keep your cool. Ignore the fact that he is wiping your tears. Why didn't you listen to me? I specifically told you not to let him kiss you. Break away. Why aren't you?

"You're asking the impossible of me. I know it's cliché. I know it's cliché, but it can't be helped, and you know that."

Stand up. Good. "I'm sorry. I can't do this." Good, exit the door and slam it. Walk out of the building. Your confidence is returning.

"Wait, you didn't get your coffee." Was that loss in his voice? Don't let him get to you. Don't turn around. You're not listening again.

"Bring me some in the morning." Don't sniff. Dammit, don't sniff.

"Sure. Good night." Please don't kiss me. Please don't…he really annoys me.

"Come back in and just relax for a while."

"I can't. I have a cat to feed."

"You hate cats, and you're allergic to them."

"I have a dog to feed."

"Interesting, but not convincing enough."

Tell him the truth. You can do it this time. "I just can't be here tonight. Don't ask me again." Take a deep breath. I know that was hard for you. Go home and relax in a hot bath. You don't need him for comfort.

"I am." Take a deep breath and keep your eyes closed, for heaven's sake. His visage will make you melt. I'm here to help you make the right decision. Just listen to me.

"Good night." Push past him and leave. Finally, you've started listening to me again. I'm so sorry about this.

-

You've got to stop crying, Eliot. Work is calling you. You've got to be cool around him.

"Eliot, are you in here?" Just when you get away, he comes. Don't say anything.

"Go away." That won't work. I said not to say anything.

"I will have to fire you if you don't come in soon or file for sick leave." That's a good thing.

"Go ahead. Fire me. I don't care." Good answer. Keep going with it.

"The Chief of Medicine won't allow it. She thinks you're bulletproof and she can't reason the idea why you're not there. Come back."

I will if you stop rubbing my back. "Then I quit. I'll move away so you can't find me. I can't think when you are near."

"Nothing will change that. Not even moving away. It's best, though."

"No, the best would be to just give in to your love for me. I'll wait forever for you. Everyone's second best. Please marry me." Don't accept the offer.

"After we date for a little while." Idiot.

"I think we both know each other well enough that we can just skip that part."

Great chance to decline. "Yes. Happy?"


End file.
